dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (EM's DCEU)
' Justice League' is a 2016 American live-action superhero film set in the DC Extended Universe. It is the seventh film in the DCEU and stars Henry Cavill as Clark Kent / Superman, Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman, Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, Chris Pine as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash, Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman, Ray Fisher as Vic Stone / Cyborg, and Idris Elba as Darkseid. Plot A series of strange abductions have occurred in Gotham City, Central City, Coast City and Metropolis among others. Video footage suggests that Batman, a wanted, costumed vigilante, is behind the incidents. When a mysterious, burly, cloaked kidnapper abducts a woman, Green Lantern arrives to confront the kidnapper and saves the woman when she is dropped from above. Green Lantern then attacks the kidnapper, revealing it to be a monstrous Parademon. The creature defeats Green Lantern soundly, and as he is about to be killed, Batman appears and attacks the Parademon, trying to interrogate it. The Parademon then attacks both heroes. They escape from the city's police and chase the creature into the sewers, where it charges a Mother Box and explodes. Batman and Green Lantern examine the box, deduce that it is of extraterrestrial origin, and decide to ask Superman for an answer. Another Mother Box, supplied by The Flash (Barry Allen) is being studied at S.T.A.R. Labs. Doctor Silas Stone, father of Victor Stone, deliberately misses his son's football game so he can study the box. Arriving in Metropolis, Batman and Green Lantern fight Superman—who has fought a Parademon previously and believes the heroes are working with it. The battle spreads over a portion of the city; it finally stops when Batman calls Superman "Clark". Superman uses his x-ray vision and recognizes Batman as billionaire Bruce Wayne. The three heroes then begin to collaborate. On the planet Apokolips, Darkseid orders Desaad to begin an invasion of Earth in response to the superheroes' discovery of his plans. Victor arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs and argues with his father Silas, who believes that football has no importance in a world that is changing with the appearance of metahumans, and states that he will never come to one of his son's football games due to his devotion to his own work. At the Daily Planet, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern realize the invasion has begun when the box activates and several Boom Tubes appear throughout the world, including S.T.A.R. Labs. While Victor is holding the Box being studied by his father during their argument, it activates and explodes, creating a Boom Tube. The explosion fuses the technology inside the Box to Victor's fatally wounded and mutilated body. With several Parademons attacking, Silas is forced to take Victor to an emergency room to save him. Silas loads Victor into a technologically advanced medical bed and uses experimental nano mechanical and tissue grafting technologies on Victor in desperation, though this seems to fail when his heartbeat flatlines. Countless Parademons appear around the world, attacking everyone on sight. The box's technology spliced with Victor's body fuses itself with the various technologies, as well as computers, around the room, transforming Victor into Cyborg, with a body now made from technology capable of transforming and adapting itself and obtaining new features, such as weapons. Just as the Flash arrives to save the scientists, Cyborg's systems reveal details of Apokolips, Darkseid, and the invasion plan. He sees that the Parademons are actually the inhabitants of countless worlds conquered by Darkseid. The inhabitants are captured and spliced with Darkseid's technology, allowing it to control and repurpose their genetics and physical makeup, transforming them into mind-controlled monsters and together serve as a highly expendable army for conquering other planets. Victor's body was affected by the same technology but it had not been programmed to create a Parademon, and fused with other materials and instead allows Victor to become Cyborg. After a Parademon attacks a submarine, the sub's crew is rescued by Aquaman, King of Atlantis. Aquaman heads up to the surface to investigate the conflict, and ends up coming across the other heroes. Air Force One is attacked in the air, but is saved by the Amazon princess Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) and Superman. After the heroes gather, Cyborg reveals that the invasion is a prelude to the terraforming of Earth. Darkseid arrives and proves to be a powerful opponent who defeats each hero effortlessly. Darkseid uses his Omega Beams while fighting Flash and Superman, with the latter being unable to outmaneuver the beam and is hit, incapacitated and captured by a Parademon. Batman stops Green Lantern from going after them on his own, as his ego has caused him to charge at Darkseid without thinking and be quickly defeated and injured to the point where his arm breaks. Batman then persuades him to think about the many lives at stake rather than his own image as a hero and to help the heroes work together after he unmasks himself and reveals that his parents' murders were what motivated him to fight evil. Batman unmasked deliberately and allows himself to be captured to save Superman. Green Lantern, acting as a leader, assembles everyone and decides that to defeat Darkseid they must destroy his eyes first, stripping him of his power to use his Omega Beams. Bruce is taken through a portal and arrives on Apokolips, proceeding to escape the Parademon and stop Desaad from turning Superman into a Parademon. Because of the brainwashing process being done on him, Superman becomes unstable and highly aggressive, resulting in him murdering Desaad by strangling him to death and attacking anything in sight, including other Parademons and Batman. Batman reasons with Superman, helping him reassert his own personality. On Earth, after Darkseid's eyes are destroyed (as Wonder Woman stabs him in his right eye with her sword, while Aquaman impales him in his left eye with his trident), Cyborg connects with the Mother Box to reopen the Boom Tubes and send the tyrant and his army back to their home world. Though the Parademons are gone, Darkseid remains. Superman and Batman arrive and together they eventually force Darkseid into the portal. With the world saved, the once-maligned superheroes gain the public's trust and are honored at the White House. The President of the United States asks whether they have a name. Flash abruptly announces the name "Super Friends", to which the others object. In a post-credits scene, intelligence officer Amanda Waller meets with General Wade Eiling to discuss plans for a team of government-controlled metahumans known as Task Force X. Eiling tells her the idea is crazy, so she hands him some files on criminals Floyd Lawton and Digger Harkness, telling him to think it over. Cast *Henry Cavill - Clark Kent / Superman *Ben Affleck - Bruce Wayne / Batman *Jaimie Alexander - Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Chris Pine - Hal Jordan / Green Lantern *Grant Gustin - Barry Allen / The Flash *Jason Momoa - Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Ray Fisher - Vic Stone / Cyborg *Idris Elba - Darkseid *Tony Todd - Desaad *Joe Morton - Silas Stone *Scott Eastwood - Steve Trevor *Viola Davis - Amanda Waller *Clancy Brown - General Wade Eiling *Will Smith - Floyd Lawton (picture only) *Jai Courtney - Digger Harkness (picture only) Gallery Cavill supes.jpg|Superman Batfleck.PNG|Batman alexander wonder woman.jpg|Wonder Woman gl pine.jpg|Green Lantern Gustin flash.PNG|The Flash momoa aquaman.PNG|Aquaman fisherborg.PNG|Cyborg darkseid yo.PNG|Darkseid The_other.jpg|Desaad silas.PNG|Silas Stone scott eastwood.PNG|Steve Trevor Waller.PNG|Amanda Waller wade eiling.png|General Wade Eiling Category:EM's DCEU Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Films